A new
by Wolf on the moon
Summary: Lan Fan has journeyed all the way from Xing to Amestris to continue and advance her knowledge. She expects her school would be dull, filled with boring pupils but to her surprise there is something unique about this school, one of the pupils in her own year. A fellow Xingies student called Ling.
1. Chapter 1: A fresh start

_Italic stands for the characters thoughts _

**Bold stands for sounds/noises or titles **

~ shows a new chapter

**New**

**Thud. Thud. Thud.** _Slowly. Slower...__**AGHHH**__ this is ridiculous. _I take a long, deep, inwards breath, wait a few seconds, then calmly exhale. _Here I go...first day at a new school, in a new town, in a new land. _

_"_Here I go"

I timidly repeat to myself. I gaze round the caught yard. Silence. No one came into my view..._no one? That's odd_ I question myself _after all school starts at 9:00 and its 8:03, so why isn't every other pupil here...education is important in amestris, isn't it?_ I ask myself feeling foolish. Then, zooming round the corner as fast as a car a young, skinny, above average sized mysterious man rushes out.

"I'm gonna be late!"

The masculine voice yells. I attempted to stutter words out of my mouth but it's to late **crash!**

"Oi! Who are you?"

The same unknown voice echo's at me.

"Wait. Who am I?"

Frustratedly I reply

"you're the one who collided into me! Why don't you tell me who you are?"

Rudely I respond.

"Oh, Ling Yao"

He joyfully sticks out his hand. For a moment I hesitate, forcing down my embarrassment and my increasingly heating cheeks; rejecting his handshake.

"Well...never mind"

he shrugs, unaffected by my rejection. For a second he stares at me in confusion

"why aren't you going in?"

he asks inquisitively.

"what, it's 8:03?"

Quietly at first then all at once, he laughed. Louder, and louder and louder!

"What?"

I answer aggressively, losing my patience.

"I'm sorry..." still laughing "It's 9:03, your watch. Let me see it."

Cautiously I stretch out my hand, showing Ling my watch. _He was right! My watch! It's on the wrong time! _My eye's widen in horror. _I'm going to be late. On my first day! _Hastily heading towards the main entrance, Ling stares and after a few seconds loyally follows me. _I've got to concentrate on studying. No him. No boyfriends. No parties. __**Sigh. **__No fun. _

"Oi, I'll see you later"

Ling solutes to me as he walks down the opposite corridor as we enter the building. Slowly turning to say goodbye I glance at him for a minute, blood rushing to my cheeks again, and turn around, heading to my first lesson.

Eerily, a deafening silence covers the room like a invisible fog. **Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.** **Tick.** _Who keeps a clock that is that loud? It's driving me mental!_ Without thinking I grab the green circular object from my lunch box and chuck it with all my force at the clock. Plummeting to the ground, it lands with a **crash!**

"...Oups..."

I mutter utterly ashamed of my actions. Professor Hawkeye glared menacingly at me,

"Out, Lan Fan, behaviour like that is -not- tolerated!"

She yells, chuckles of laughter run around the room like a contagious illness. Quickly, I rise from my seat, exiting the room not because I've been told but because of the sheer embarrassment of disappointing my grandfather. _In trouble. On the first day, _**sigh, **_sorry grandfather. _


	2. Chapter 2: Hours gone by

Lesson after lesson each one passed in a flash, biology, math, English, modern foreign languages (which was a breeze for me as we did southern Xingies, which is my great Grandfathers mother tongue) and finally the science of alchemy. In a buzz of noise, conversations and arguments I filled out the class room, trying to exit the school in a ...not so orderly fashion.

"Lan Fan, Lan Fan!"

_Oh, crap. Ling, thought I'd been successful avoiding him all day- apparently not._

"Hey Lan Fan!"

Stopping in my tracks, I swirl around.

"What!"

Suddenly a explosion of blue light emits from the floor as a pillar of rock shoots up centre meters from my face. Paralyzed, I blink myself out of the trance. Standing there bewildered several other students gaze around at the new found commotion.

"You there! You, the one with the funny eyes"

"What do you mean with the 'funny eyes' !"

Ling responds in a rage.

"No alchemy in school, now fix your terrible excuse for alchemy"

Argues the unknown prefect. His eyes gleamed in his victory of power. _Prefects...always thinking they own the place. _Ling bends down defeated, forcing his palms together continuing by separating them and trusting them onto the floor. Another flash of blue fills the air. Beaten Ling hurries over to me.

"Sorry 'bout that"

Ignoring his foolishness I proceed with the conversation.

"Wow, they taught you basic alchemy!"

I continue, trying not to sound too enthusiastic.

"Yeah, what'd ya think. And...it's not basic! It's the only alchemy I can do so far"

He answers disappointedly. I gaze up and down at Ling, viewing him for the first time without rushing; his long shabby (but not to shabby) night coloured hair, slightly squinted eyes and well...amaz- ... decent body.

"so, are you staying in block B3?"

He interrupts my thoughts. Mindlessly I lie.

"No.."

"shame, well can I walk with you then?"

Nodding briefly, I take in the sound and feeling of the day. The wind slithering through my hair as we walk out of the now empty caught yard, that warm fuzzy feeling from the sun as it beats down on my face, chest and neck after weeks of stone cold icy wind in Xing before my journey here. Trees whistling in the wind, birds twittering in the titian sized trees above which surround the yard. _It feels like I'm back home in the summer, the birds, the weather, the people, and the peacefulness. _

"Lan Fan?"

Again Ling interrupts my day-dream, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Well, I'm at my block so I'll see you later"

He nods and walks off as I resurface from my day-dream for the second time.

"wait for me, I'm in this block to. Wasn't paying attention before."

_Why did I say that! Now it sounds like I was ignoring him... well, in a way I was... I guess._

"Come on then?

I beckon as he dawdles behind me. He manages a small perky smile. For once, so do I.

"What room are you in then Ling?"

"48" Quickly he replies.

"wow, not many doors away from me. I'm 41"

_What a pity._

As we venture up the stairs Ling and I exchange parts of are life, basic information. Date of birth, where we came from (which wasn't as far away as I thought) and what are school day was like. Boring.

"Welp, here's my room, I'll see you later Lan Fan"

Ling replies urgently.

"Yeah. Well I have homework to do. so don't interrupt me."

Scornfully I warned him. As we walk down the opposite ends of the corridor he yells out,

"Can't promise anything!"

**_Sigh. _**_He is such a pain, so... why do I like him? No! I can't like him. Friends, fair enough. Nothing more. Nothing less._


	3. Chapter 3: Night sky

**Knock. Knock. Knock. **

"I told you, I'm doing my homework! Get lost!"

I yell as I storm up to the door and fling it open with all my force.

"Get lost! Oh...I'm...I'm so sorry!"

An astonished look is plastered of the new blonde girl's face.

"I ...umm..thought you were someone else."

"I noticed, it's ok..." she looks pale, her eyes filling with tears for a moment I think she's going to cry. _Typical women of amestris these days. _Fortunately she doesn't.

"Is this room 42?" She continues

_Is this room 42! Room 42? It clearly says 41! Wait. Damn it! Some idiot stole all the door labels! Bet that was Ling! _

Anger fills my face awkwardly .

"Are you ok...?"

I snap out of my dream of what I'll do to Ling when I see him next. Slap him. I muster up a few apologetic words.

"No, sorry that's next door."

Flicking her long blonde hair from side to side, smiling she thanks me and proceeds to unlock the door next to me closing it with a quite **click. **I return to my domain, carrying on with my homework. **Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. **_This clock is as annoying as the one in class, probably worst. _Hours pass as I finnish page after page after page, as the list of homework shortens little by little. Smoothly the wind enters my room through the window as the sun sets silently, illuminating the sky with pinks, oranges, purples; a whole spectrum of colours right outside my window. Exhale, inhale, exhale. Quite as a mouse I creep out of my room, glance back at the clock _10:25 damn...it's getting late, better be quick. _Tip-toeing down the stairs I lose my footing and tumble down a few steps, landing with a **thud. **

"Hope no-one heard that"

Noiselessly I continue down the hall, turning right as I exit the building. I hit a wall of cold, crisp, fresh air. _Just what I needed. _Laying down on the grass as I gaze at the stars above painted into the night sky so it glimmered as the aluminous moon rose high into the black abyss.

"Lan Fan? Is that you?"

Whispered a female voice. Turning my head I see the long golden locks of the girl talking to me.

"Oh, hi. You're the girl from room 42, aren't you?" How'd you know my name anyway...?"

She chuckles

"You where in al my science and my maths class, the one who..." Her voice trails of and I see her face filled with thought.

"The one who threw the apple at the clock"

She finishes, coming to lay down besides me.

"Oh yea...forgot about that"

I reply exhaling. _Hope no-one remembers that soon. _

"So...what's your name?"

"Oh, Winry, nice to meet you"

smiling she answers.

"Umm...can I ask you something...?"

Timidly I ask her.

"Sure, I guess. What do you want to know?"

"Well, ummm"

_I feel like a complete and utter fool asking this. _

"What was the round, green thing I threw at the clock.?"

"Oh, that"

_I shouldn't of asked I can see the amusement covering her face. _

"It was an apple, I presume you didn't have those in Xing?"

"Oh, no we do, but only the royal family can eat them, I'd never seen one before. that's all, I know the name though. At least now I can eat them any time"

We gaze at the sky for another few minutes. **Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong. **A bell in the distance informs me of the time.

"Well, it's 11:00 I best be off to bed"

"yea me to"

We head towards the door, carrying on upstairs then separating as we enter our rooms.

"I'll see you tomorrow"

Winry waves and smiles as she enters her room. I pause for a second, smile and wave without saying a word. I enter my room the heat of the radiator hits me like a solar storm. _Who turned the radiator on anyway? Must be on automatic. _As I change into my PJ's I set my alarm, after 5 minutes of reading over my work I lay my head down on the cloud like pillow and drift into a deep sleep.


End file.
